Ao Alcance de Deus
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: A princípio ela só tinha o instinto…


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a Ryan Murphy e à Fox Network. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Quaisquer semelhanças com outras fics não passam de meras coincidências.

**Produção:** Agosto 2012

**Avisos: **fanfiction não apropriada para menores de 10 anos. Não betada! Esta fanfiction não segue as regras do novo acordo ortográfico porque a autora é demasiado preguiçosa para se actualizar devidamente. :p

**Spoilers:** S3

**Sumário: **A princípio ela só tinha o instinto…

* * *

**N/A: **para ser sincera, não gostei muito do plot relativo ao acidente da Quinn (a principal razão porque foi um novo degrau no calvário de uma personagem que já sofrera o suficiente e que, sejamos sinceros, não fez nada por ela), mas na altura ainda me arrisquei a ter esperança que o mesmo aproximasse duas pessoas que obviamente lhe são muito queridas e que atravessavam uma fase menos boa. Tal não aconteceu… então aqui fica uma cena possível.

Espero que gostem! :)

* * *

**AO ALCANCE DE DEUS**

A princípio ela só tinha o instinto.

Estava a ser observada. _S__abia _que estava a ser observada. Sentia o peso do seu olhar cravado nas suas costas. Ouvia a sua respiração ecoar na pequena igreja vazia e silenciosa. Se escutasse com atenção, pensava ser capaz de encontrar o ritmo acelerado do seu coração. Detectava o nervoso da sua presença.

O instinto disse-lhe para ser forte.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios e, sem o enfrentar, simplesmente disse:

"Podes sentar-te, se quiseres."

Nos segundos que se seguiram pensou ter dado um passo em falso. A vida já lhe mostrara por várias vezes que o seu instinto, ainda que frequentemente certo, tendia a esperar demasiado das pessoas. Mas após um estranho silêncio – durante o qual nem a sua respiração ouviu – o som de passos ecoou na igreja. Sentiu-o aproximar-se e, antes de lhe dar tempo para se arrepender, ele sentou-se no banco, mantendo uma ligeira distância do lugar que ela ocupava.

Não havia maneira de fugir.

O olhar manteve-se preso no altar à sua frente, onde várias velas ardiam sob a penosa imagem de Cristo crucificado. Não estava ainda preparada para o enfrentar. Não agora, e certamente não _aqui_. Mas a sua vontade acabou por ser mais forte e, mesmo a medo, acabou por virar a cabeça na sua direcção. Ele mirava também a imagem, talvez compartilhando o seu estado de espírito, receoso pelo momento da confrontação.

"Estás a rezar?", ouviu-o então murmurar.

"Sim", respondeu após um momento.

Sam simplesmente acenou com a cabeça. Depois exibiu um pequeno sorriso esperançoso, mesmo antes de desviar o olhar até encontrar o seu.

"A Quinn é forte! Ela vai ultrapassar isto!"

"Eu sei…"

_A Quinn é forte_, era o que repetiam uns para os outros desde que a notícia do acidente caíra como uma bomba no Registo Civil. Era o que Mercedes repetia para toda a gente: aos seus pais, que ansiavam por notícias; a Mrs. Fabray, que não dormia há dois dias; aos amigos, que se revezavam nas vigílias ao hospital; até aos colegas do liceu, que de vez em quando lá se lembravam de perguntar como é que ela estava. _A Quinn é forte…_

Mercedes focou a sua atenção nas mãos caídas no colo e começou a brincar com elas, entrelaçando os dedos uns nos outros, como se focar-se nelas a ajudasse a distrair-se de tudo aquilo que se desmoronava em seu redor.

"Então…" Sam estendeu a sua própria mão e repousou-a sobre as suas, interrompendo a sua diversão e obrigando-a a encarar a realidade. "Estás bem?"

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Dentro do possível…"

"Mercedes, sou eu. E Ele", e apontou com o queixo para a imagem de Cristo sobre o altar. "Tiveste de te manter forte perante toda a gente nos últimos dias, mas sabes que não precisas de te esconder aqui. Ou comigo…"

A sua mão continuava a cobrir as suas. O seu calor aquecia-a por dentro e ela quase se sentiu ferver porque ele, mais uma vez, mostrava que a conhecia bem. _Demasiado_ bem. E depois, muito lentamente, o seu olhar subiu, primeiro em direcção ao altar e depois para o rosto de Sam. Ainda não se tinha perdoado pelo que tinha acontecido entre os dois mas preferia acreditar que Deus estava ciente que, mais do que fé, ela precisava de um ombro amigo para chorar.

"Não é justo, Sam!", acabou por dizer. Foi o que bastou para quebrar e a sua visão ficou deturpada pelas lágrimas que já não era capaz de controlar. "A Quinn estava a ficar melhor, estava por fim em paz consigo mesma, ia para Yale…"

"_Vai_ para Yale!", corrigiu ele de imediato.

"Ela está em coma há dois dias! Os médicos dizem que há que ter esperança e que isso não significa necessariamente más notícias, mas…"

Interrompeu-se antes de verbalizar os seus piores receios. Não queria ser aquela que apregoava o final feliz que, lá no fundo, não acreditava ser possível. Mercedes _queria_ acreditar nesse final. _Tinha_ de acreditar. Mas não havia maneira de escapar, era mais forte do que ela. Quinn continuava naquela cama de hospital ligada àquelas máquinas assustadoras, o risco era real.

Sam aproveitou o silêncio para falar de sua justiça:

"Eu acho que são os médicos quem temos de ouvir neste momento. Eles estão ao corrente da situação e sabem mais do que nós. Se eles nos dizem que há motivos para acreditar, então nós _vamos_ acreditar." Depois sentiu-se encorajado e deslizou suavemente pelo banco, encurtando a distância entre os dois. "Mercedes, estas foram as tuas palavras durante os últimos dias: _a Quinn é forte._ Depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, agora que ela estava por fim decidida a ultrapassar o passado e a lutar pelo seu futuro, achas que vai ser este acidente a alterar-lhe os planos? A Quinn _vai_ para Yale e vai ser grande, tal como ela quer. Tal como ela _merece_. Tudo isto é só… é só um pesadelo que a qualquer momento vai acabar para se tornar nada mais que uma má memória!"

"Eu sei disso, Sam, eu sei, eu acredito nisso. É só que…"

Suspirou profundamente e depois baixou o tom de voz, como costumava fazer quando estava a sós no confessionário com o Padre Martin, partilhando com ele os mais negros segredos da sua alma:

"Sabes o que penso quando rezo por ela? Sempre que uno as mãos e me ajoelho, por entre os meus pedidos só ouço a voz da minha mãe, ecoando na minha mente para me relembrar – '_Coisas más acontecem a pessoas boas. Deus tem as suas razões e é nosso dever acreditar nelas, mesmo que não as consigamos entender, porque é nesta compreensão que reside a nossa fé.'_"

Depois sorriu timidamente, como quem pede desculpa. Não queria pensar assim; não _podia_ pensar assim. Mas a verdade é que também não o podia evitar.

Reprimiu um soluço e, tentando controlar-se para não cair num choro compulsivo, levou a mão direita para limpar os olhos húmidos.

"Desculpa!", murmurou, receando estar a passar uma ideia errada. "Não devia pensar nestas coisas…"

"Tudo bem. Eu também penso nisso às vezes. Tenho tanto receio como tu."

O olhar dela recaiu no colo outra vez. Ainda que a medo, agora que já não estava ocupada, a sua mão repousou sobre a dele, a qual não se mexera um milímetro nos últimos minutos. Por algum motivo, agora que abrira o coração para as dúvidas mais inquietantes, sentia que era mais fácil respirar.

"Vamos fazer assim", e Sam entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela, apertando-os com relativa força, "Vamos rezar pela Quinn e transmitir-lhe a nossa força também. Ela tem a sua parcela, mas acho que não lhe vai fazer mal receber uma ajudinha extra. E depois vamos viver um dia de cada vez, pode ser? Vamos encarar o agora sem pensar no amanhã porque não vale a pena sofrer por antecipação quando a situação está fora do nosso controlo."

Mercedes acenou em concordância. Que mais poderiam eles fazer?

"E sempre que te sentires cansada, sempre que te sentires quebrar sob o peso nos ombros que carregas sempre contigo… Bom, só quero que saibas que não tens de carregar esse peso sozinha. Certo?"

Mais uns segundos de silêncio e por fim acenou de novo. Mercedes nunca precisara de ninguém para a consertar, até perceber que certos consertos eram mais rápidos e menos penosos se alguém se oferecesse para a ajudar.

Com um último sorriso de despedida, Sam preparou-se para se afastar e o peso da sua mão afrouxou, indicando a iminente partida. Mas bastou uma fracção de segundo para Mercedes a agarrar, impedindo-o de a deixar.

"Eu sei que fui eu quem te pediu um tempo e estou-te muito grata por respeitares o meu pedido", declarou ela, no mesmo tom de voz baixo que reservava para as suas confissões. "Mas podes ficar comigo? Só um bocadinho?"

Ele não lhe respondeu durante um breve momento, como se estivesse a tentar compreender a profundidade do seu pedido e como é que isso iria afectar o estado actual da sua relação. Depois os seus olhos verdes cruzaram-se com os seus escuros e ele compreendeu a sua necessidade de não se sentir abandonada uma vez mais. Acabou por sorrir ternamente, aproximar-se suavemente dela e passar-lhe o braço em torno dos ombros, deixando-a aninhar-se junto a si.

Ficaram ali, na pequena igreja deserta do hospital, mesmo por baixo da unidade de Cuidados Intensivos onde Quinn lutava pela vida. Havia quem duvidasse do poder da oração, ela já o sabia, mas isso não se aplicava a nenhum dos envolvidos. E ao sentir os dedos de Sam fortemente entrelaçados nos seus, ela quis acreditar (não, ela _acreditou_) que as suas preces conjuntas estavam ao alcance de Deus, como uma força ensurdecedora, um eco impossível de ignorar.

As suas preces seriam ouvidas.

Quinn iria ficar bem.

**FIM**


End file.
